Mikannie Shorts
by ArekkusuGara
Summary: Small mikannie one-shots


Annie groaned as she tried to sit up in their bed. It was New Year's day but she hadn't gotten up until one in the afternoon.

Being forced to go out with everyone last night to the bar was not something she wanted but when Mikasa looked at her with those soft gray eyes and pouted she couldn't refuse. Deciding to make it worth the effort of getting off the couch and dressing up somewhat nicely, she took advantage of the bar and downed drink after drink until she had forgotten how much she didn't want to be there. Pulling her girlfriend to the dance floor and "letting loose" for once in a rare moment of her life, they danced casually at first eventually turning into grinding and hands roaming all over one another.

The rest turns into a blur filled with flashing lights, pounding music, and a beautiful black haired females tongue down her throat with the faint sound of the count down in the background. Annie gave a small smile at the memories slowly returning to her, she grabbed her phone planning to get all the happy new year texts out of the way but those were soon forgotten when she saw how much her inbox had blown up (considering she didn't have many contacts).

Ten texts from Armin asking her to call him as soon as she saw this so that he knows they're okay, one from Jean telling her not to worry about Armin because he's just drunk and flipping out for no reason, two from Connie which were clearly drunk texts because they were incomplete words, fifteen pictures from Sasha from the night before, and one voice message from Eren mostly slurring his words but managed to ask her to bring him his keys thinking he left them with her but then proceeded to figure out he was sitting on them then the message cut out. She sighed heavily then deleted all the messages except Sasha's, she looked through the pictures which were mostly blurry but was able to tell who was who. Some of them all sitting in a row at the bar, a few of the dance floor, and some of Annie and Mikasa sitting in a booth sucking each others faces off. Annie felt her cheeks heat up but still saved the pictures.

Come to think of it Annie couldn't remember how she got home, she somehow managed to make it up the apartment stairs and into the bedroom but there's no way she could have gotten out of her jacket and skinny jeans and into a pair of sweatpants with a tank top... unless she had help.

"Mikasa?" she called out, not long after she heard footsteps down the hall and her girlfriend walked through the doorway, she looked like she had been awake for a while.

"You're finally awake" Mikasa smiled and sat next to her on the bed, giving her forehead a soft kiss. "You wouldn't budge this morning, I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day"

Annie rubbed a hand over her face and groaned falling back onto the bed. "How long was I out?"

"Well we made it back around two and you were already half asleep by then, so about eleven hours" Annie groaned again crossing her arms over her face, Mikasa chuckled and placed her hand on Annie's stomach rubbing it in small circles. "Are you hungry?" She made a fake vomiting noise as a response, Mikasa chuckled again. "I'll take that as a no. But you are going to drink some water." She stood and left for the kitchen only to return a minute later with a bottled water, Annie didn't move from her spot still with her arms across her face. Surprisingly her head didn't hurt so much it was just her stomach that wasn't up for anything, she felt a finger poke at her side in an uncomfortable way, trying to ignore it was futile as it proceeded to poke at her. She peeked over her arms to find the water in front of her, sitting up she grabbed it and took a big swig feeling the cold water wash out the remnants of alcohol in her mouth. Mikasa crawled up the bed and sat beside her, she reached up to comb her hand through the blonde hair that had been taken out of it's usual bun long ago. "How are you feeling?"

Annie set the bottle on the nightstand then turned around to lay her head on Mikasa's thigh, "My body feels like shit" Mikasa hummed and kept running her hand through her hair soothingly, she almost fell back asleep before Mikasa's phone went off, making her body jerk back awake. Her girlfriend patted her head gently then moved her hand away to retrieve her phone from her pocket and answered it. "Hey Eren, what's wrong."

Of course it was Eren, he's probably hungover too and wants Mikasa to come take care of him, guess their time together was short lived.

But Mikasa surprised her with the response she gave. "I don't care if you're stomachs hurting I'm taking care of Annie right now. If you're in that much pain then call Levi."

She could hear Eren's complaints on the other end but Mikasa had decided to hang up on him, placing her phone under the pillow and shuffling her body so she could lay on the bed wrapping her arms around the blondes small frame, pulling her close and continued to comb through her hair again.

"Wow, I can't believe you refused Eren" Annie said in a joking tone.

Mikasa planted a small kiss on top of her head "You're more important," she said and closed her eyes. Annie couldn't help the smile that came through, she cuddled up to her girlfriend and let her eyes close as well.

They slept through the rest of the day.


End file.
